clubdancefandomcom-20200213-history
We Run This (Stick It Edit)
|image = JUMP 2017 We Run This.jpg |band = Missy Elliot |dance = We Run This |album = We Run This (Stick It Edit) |released = 2006 |genre = Hip Hop |label = Atlantic |runtime = 3:04 |writer = |producer= }} " " is a song by Missy Elliot. It was used for the mini line "We Run This". Lyrics :Note: This song contains lyrics that can be considered explicit. My style can't be dupilcated or recycled. This chick is a sick individual. Sick tape, volume 2! Believe it! Oh! Oh! Let me switch up the game I drink that cognac Step back cause I might put it on ya I go deep so deep till you sleep Count sheep wake ya up from fucking all week You don't want me to show ya How freak bitches act when I ain't soba Word up, I'm tore up, sure 'nough I ain't scared to take it off(tell the freak to take it off) Tipsy and it feel good Black dudes got big woods Into it, I do it, I did it If you really, really want it then n**** stop fronting (stop fronting) Hey boy you know I'm your type (your type) 5'2 and wear my jeans real tight My curves they swerve so superb My word is my word and I came to serve We run this (run this) We run this (run this) We run this Oh, oh, oh It don't matter where you from It's where you at And if you came to freak-a-leak better bring your hat East coast, west coast, down south Represent your coast Yeah we run it Yeah we run it Y'all don't want it Cause my coast run it Oh We run this shit We run this shit Wanna pull my hair Break my back For the right money might sit in your lap Back to back I can't even keep track It's a fact the freaks love to get slapped Suck my toes, I need a back rub I don't come to do it I just wanna be touched Look at how y'all making me blush I'm enough to go around so people don't push Wanna run that tush in the bush Don't my diamonds look real good? And they shine so hard that he glittas So many karats they look like crittas And we can do it all night Take a flashlight to see up in my windpipe I like to keep a n**** hype I wanna know can you handle my mic We run this (run this) We run this (run this) We run this Oh, oh, oh It don't matter where you from It's where you at And if you came to freak-a-leak better bring your hat East coast, west coast, down south Represent your coast Yeah we run it Yeah we run it Y'all don't want it Cause my coast run it Oh We run this shit We run this shit Any hustler's in the party y'all? (hell ya) If you's a pimp let me see ya party hard (hell ya) Oh strippers take yo clothes off (hell ya) Y'all superstars Y'all don't need no bodyguards (hell ya) N**** I bow guard A lot of rappers fake way to hard Pull up to the club in a rental car Where the freaks at Freaks at da bar where da hard drinks are Don't start If you don't want beef don't take it that far With a superstar I got my foot on the clutch, see me bounce my butt Misdemeanor too much and I don't give a fuck We run this (run this) We run this (run this) We run this Oh, oh, oh It don't matter where you from It's where you at And if you came to freak-a-leak better bring your hat We run this (run this) We run this (run this) We run this Oh, oh, oh Represent your coast and act like you know Know how to act before you step your two feet in the do' Results Video Gallery JUMP Phoenix 2017 24/Seven Glendale 2017 NUVO Phoenix 2017 Category:Line Songs Category:2017 Line Songs Category:Jazz Category:JUMP Phoenix 2017 Category:24/Seven Glendale 2017 Category:Velocity Phoenix 2017 Category:NUVO Phoenix 2017 Category:The Dance Awards 2017